coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6380 (15th September 2006)
Plot Ashley tells the doctor how Claire pushed Thomas's pram into the road. The doctor insists Ashley must bring Claire to the hospital for an assessment. Ashley panics when he finds Claire's empty pill bottle. He's relieved to discover she poured them down the sink but upset when she says he'd be better off without her. To get Claire to hospital, Ashley tricks her by pretending he agrees with her they've got the wrong baby. Ashley feels terrible at lying to Claire but has no option. When Claire discovers she's been duped and the psychiatrist, Doctor Bannerjee, is waiting for her she's frightened thinking Ashley's betrayed her. The karaoke night takes place at the Rovers. Michelle has a wonderful voice and Steve can't stop gawping at her to Liz's annoyance. Sean persuades Jamie to sing a duet with him. Violet's jealous as Jamie refused to sing with her. The doctor talks at length to Claire. She finally admits that Thomas is her baby but hates herself because she doesn't feel any love for him. Cilla leaves for Ayia Napa. She takes Les's lucky pulling pants with her to make sure he behaves while she's away. Paul's annoyed to see Liam with Frankie. Liam insists he really likes her. The doctor tells Ashley that Claire is suffering from severe postnatal depression and will have to stay in hospital. They section her under the Mental Health Act. Claire pleads with Ashley to take her home. Heartbroken Ashley explains she has to stay in hospital. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Joanne Jackson - Zaraah Abrahams *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Les Battersby-Brown - Bruce Jones *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Adam Barlow - Sam Robertson *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Paul Connor - Sean Gallagher *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Thomas Peacock - Jack & Jake Rogers (Uncredited) Guest cast *Doctor - Tom Knight *Yvonne Casey - Yvonne O'Grady *Doctor Bannerjee - Kim Vithana *Psychiatric Ward Receptionist - Melissa Jane Sinden Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Weatherfield General - Psychiatric Ward reception, corridor and consultation room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ashley is forced to take drastic action to ensure Claire receives the treatment she needs; the Rovers holds a karaoke night to celebrate Sean's birthday; and Liam tells his brother Paul that he plans to continue seeing Frankie after Danny's return. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,010,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2006 episodes